Mind the Wrapping
by puffles 44
Summary: Staying up late, Yuri didn't know how to present Wolfram's 'special' present for him... He found out a way that no one thought of before... Read to find out what way it was that he found out... Yuuram. One-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

* * *

Mind the Wrapping

Yuri was a kind hearted person with hopes to making Shin Makoku, along with the other countries of the other world, a peaceful place to live in or 'remove the shadow of war', just like what the others want to rephrase it. This transformation would take a great deal of time... But, for Yuri, he didn't want to think of it as a _really_ great deal of time... He wanted to do all he could to make that happen, even if it would be temporarily... As a start, he introduced an Earthly celebration called 'Christmas'. This year was the fifth year ever since he had introduced this holiday to his nation; it was also the fifth year of his engagement to a little lord brat. Now in his quarters, he thought of what approach he would go into action with as a plan to renew a once (and still) accidental engagement. Kneeling in front of your lover was too common... Surprising his by giving it as a present had been done too many times before... What could he do, slap him in front of everyone again? Surely not... He had learned that what he thought of would actually do the opposite effect. By slapping your fiancé, accidental or not, again the same way you proposed to that person would only dissolve the engagement... Then the thought of slapping him twice on the left cheek came into mind... That really wasn't a bad idea unless he wanted to hurt Wolfram more than he could've already done... He told Wolfram that on Earth, people, mostly girls, would slap someone on the cheek to express their anger or the message 'I never want to see you again' which Wolfram might take it if he did slap him twice... Nope, that was not going to work...

"What could I do...?" Yuri asked to no one particular and eyed the stack of gifts he personally wrapped with Wolfram's on top which wasn't wrapped.

Still looking at the small box, an idea sprang up in his mind. Now wearing a smile, he approached the gift and held it close. A smile was present in his face. He laid the gift wrapping paper and wrote a note in the center. He placed the box in the middle of it and began wrapping it. With a satisfied look on his face, he gathered all the presents and went downstairs to put them under the big Christmas tree, unnoticeably.

It was in the middle of the night and he was still awake because he didn't know what to do with his beloved's gift. He was lucky that the gifts didn't spill from his hands until he reached the said tree. He looked in awe at the big tree. He heard the maids fussing about what decorations they should put into the tree. Well, all the fussing really paid off. The tree was filled with gold Christmas ball decorations and Gold sashes were wound around the tree. There were ginger bread men, miniature soldiers, and angels randomly but beautifully hung onto the different parts of the tree. Underneath were presents. Other than the gifts he had dropped, he placed the ones that were still in his arms on the floor and arranged them neatly and camouflaged by the other gifts. Satisfied with what he did, Yuri retreated back to his room and finally laid his body on the bed. Closing his eyes, he thought about what would his blonde fiancé's reaction after laying eyes both on the present and the note...

* * *

Morning came and a certain blonde woke up early for one thing that he simply loved about this holiday. He turned to his right and saw his sleeping fiancé. He began to shake Yuri's arm lightly to wake him up. It was no use since the double-black had only a few hours of sleep and much wanted to stay in the bed awake or not. Wolfram didn't know that Yuri already slept during the wee hours of the morning because of him so as a result, more arm shaking came from the blonde.

"Yuri, wake up! It is Christmas morning and I don't want to open presents by myself! Wake up already, Yuri!" Wolfram shouted because his patience was already wearing thin.

Yuri woke up and sat up immediately. He tried to flash him a bright smile, but drowsiness was getting into him which made the bright smile not so bright at all. His eyes widened when he was forcefully pulled out of the bed.

"Get a move on, Yuri!"

The double-black was used to Wolfram's bratty attitude, after all, he has been engaged to same person for over five years now... He knew that there was no use arguing with the blonde when he's in good spirits. He was pulled by a very eager first-in-line-gift-opener. Marching along the hallways, Wolfram wasn't really paying attention if he was barefoot or if he was already stepping on his long nightgown. He didn't care about those things, his main focus were the presents waiting for him. He knew very well that no one can stop him... He was wrong... Before he realized it, he got his feet tangled into the night gown he was wearing and fell with Yuri in tow. The double-black was the first to recover...

"Are you alright?" Yuri asked as he helped the eighty plus something year old Mazoku. "That's what you get for being greedy..."

"I'm not greedy... I'm just excited..." Wolfram crossed his arms and dusted himself off.

"I think _I_ should lead the way..." Yuri said and grabbed Wolfram's hand.

Wolfram slightly blushed. He let Yuri drag him but tried to face away not to let him see his reddened face. They went downstairs and found the Christmas tree and the presents untouched.

"When you see my gift, be careful not rip the wrapping, okay?" Yuri whispered.

The blonde felt bewildered at first, but nodded obediently. Yuri smiled and gave the blonde a brief first intentional kiss on the lips then let him wander towards the Christmas tree, swaying from side to side. Yuri somewhat liked that reaction coming from the blonde, not mention, the said blonde was now beet red.

Wolfram sat in one corner to regain his composure before scouting for his presents. He got a kiss from Yuri... Yuri kissed him intentionally! There's no doubt about it, Yuri _does_ have feelings for him! He wanted to leap in there air and do a happy dance, but that would be so unlike him... But before he makes up any conclusions, he wanted to make sure that he was in the right direction. Yuri's gift was first on his list of gifts to scout first. He knew that Yuri wasn't the one to give something too extravagant or showy... It had something small... He looked for the smallest thing he could see, but it wasn't Yuri's. With lips quivering, he looked from left to right in search of his fiancé. He was greeted with a smile and a Yuri sitting beside him.

"I knew you would look for this one first... So, I hid it when you were looking at the other side of the tree."

"That's unfair, Yuri! You should've told me that _before_ I circled the whole tree!" Wolfram grabbed the small present from Yuri's hand and stared at it for he didn't know what to do exactly with it.

"Go on... Open it, but be careful..." Yuri said.

"I..." Wolfram nodded; carefully, he removed the wrapping from it and folded it.

Wolfram was taken aback when he saw the black box. He forced his eyes to stare at it in wonder and not give into tears. He knew what was inside without even taking guesses about it. He snapped out of his stupor and looked at Yuri.

"This...this...this..." Wolfram gulped. "Is this really mine?"

"Look at the back of the wrapping; you'll find the answer there..." Yuri leaned onto his shoulder. "Don't worry, it won't bite you..."

Wolfram unfolded the wrapping and flipped it. There was a short note.

_Merry Christmas, Wolfram!_

_I hope you didn't grow tired with dealing with me for another year! I think that it's time that we moved on... I don't want us to be just accidental fiancés... I want to make it official by proposing to you in an Earthly manner... I love you so much, Wolfram, if only knew how much... So, shall we make it official? Will you marry me, Wolfram?_

_Love, _

_Yuri_

The note stated. The blonde looked the double-black who fell asleep on his shoulder. He smiled and laid the double-black's head onto his lap and ran his fingers through his hair. With affectionate eyes, the blonde stared at his fiancé, waiting if he would wake up anytime soon. Eyes slowly opened and blinked a couple of times. Black eyes stared at green ones.

"Did you like the gift?" Yuri asked, still groggy, but sounded excited enough for the blonde to respond with a hug.

"I loved it!" Wolfram whispered.

A satisfied smile made its way to Yuri's face. Wolfram released him and he sat up. Wolfram let him do the honours by giving the box to him.

"I'm afraid; they're not engagement rings, Wolf..." Yuri said with a chuckle. "They're _wedding_ rings..."

Wolfram's eyes widened once again at the sight of Yuri opening the box, revealing two golden rings, quite near each other that they seemed to snuggle each other.

"I think I'll be free this afternoon... Are you busy later?" Yuri asked as he closed the box again.

Wolfram shook his head. He'll cancel _anything_ no matter how _important_ they are...

"Good, then I think we can sneak out later a few minutes after lunch into Shinou's temple..."

"Why can't we do it _now_? Everyone's still asleep... Why not _now..._?" Wolfram asked as he leaned closer to Yuri and sealed his lips before the other could utter anything.

"Well, let's just say that_ they_ aren't awake yet..." Yuri said after Wolfram released him.

* * *

In Shinou's temple, one of the maids knocked on the door of the great sage's bed. She has been doing this for quite some time now... She was getting more and more worried for the sage would usually open the door even before her knocks would be placed on the door. She gave in and slightly peeked in. She frowned when she saw clothes carelessly tossed all over the place. She didn't bother looking up for she knew her pure eyes were not permitted to see whatever it was the sage and the original king were up to... The clothes explain it all...

**The End**

* * *

A/N: Hey NatsumiMichiko, you said you want implied ShinDai/ShinMura from me, then there! You got it! Besides that, we know well that cottoncandyFRIZZ is _way _behind you... Consider this as the prize! And for the readers, thanks for reading and Merry Christmas!


End file.
